Of Prophecies and Lies
by Albert Diyosa
Summary: Damsels are not always made up of sugar, spice, and everything nice. One lady lives to prove it. KogurexOC
1. Prologue

**Of Prophecies and Lies**

**Allence of the Weed**

**Disclaimer: **None that is in this world is ours to have and to own. Even the lives we are using are not ours to waste. It belongs to the Painter of the Universe, the Almighty Father.

**Nota Bene: **The italicized sentences are either for the character's thoughts or for emphasis. Statements enclosed in parentheses (( )) are for Kitri's vision.

**Prologue**

**Inevitable Prevention**

_I am the nymph of error, the fairy of the dead. I am the princess of evil, the queen of damnation. Behold the goddess of morbidity that comes before you. Flashing an undecipherable smile, I face the gloomy day. Perplexity and twisted philosophies are family and total darkness completes me. I eat pessimism for breakfast, paranoia for lunch, and phobias for dinner. Unbearable silence, mixed with chocolate syrup and cream, is what I call desert. I drink a man's blood every chance I get. Sadistic motives are frequent visitors in my bloody head and wickedness is all that surrounded me. I am a nut, a very disturbed nut._

The heavy rains outside did not hinder tranquility to reign inside the women's dormitory that evening. Despite the frequent sudden flashes of lightning that were visible through the stained glass windows, everyone was sound asleep in their respective rooms except for one.

_I am the strangest among the strange, the meanest of the mean. I am the loneliest of the loners, the quietest among the quiet. I am the darkest among the dark, the scariest among the scary. I love being me, and then I start to hate myself. I never understood the purpose of my existence, why my mother even chose to let me live._

Disturbed thoughts, black and white dreams, and surrealism, all embodied the troubled teen by the name of Kougane Kitri, a college sophomore. To the eyes of the conventional, she was a plague sent from the Underworld, a disoriented damsel. She seldom spoke to anyone, which added an extra factor why people thought of her as scary and mysterious. To a literary writer, she was a journal, forever safe in the arms of its owner.

_I am an unfinished book, a faded painting, and a long forgotten hymn. If I were a cherry blossom tree, I would be the one shedding crimson petals to represent bloodshed. If I were an iris, I would be as wilted as those in the painting of Van Gogh. I feel rotten and worthless. I feel no life at all._

However, in the eyes of one man, she was the best thing that had ever happened, a blessing from the heavens. She was a princess, an angel, a child—so fragile and kind.

_Behind my eyes of crimson and amethyst is monotony. Behind my brunette locks is life imprisonment. Behind this fragile frame is a monster, ready to attack anytime, anywhere it pleases. Behind this damsel is negation. Yet it all amounts to beauty that only one man sees._

A loud knock reverberated inside the room.

"Speak." Kitri coldly uttered, trying to concentrate with what she loved to do—schoolwork.

"Remember Kitri, it's not nice to be cold." A voice floated along with the joining of multitudes of molecules in the ridiculously cold air.

The young woman turned round to see who was at the door only to find out that _it_ was the least person that she wanted to see.

"Oh, it's you." She could only sigh heavily. "What brings you here?"

_It_ shook his head. "You're being cold again, O-hime. You act as if we haven't known each other since you were little." _It _told her as he sauntered towards Kitri's desk to see what she was doing. "Schoolwork again, eh?" _it _mumbled as he examined what Kitri was reading. "I won't be surprised if you'd be single for the rest of your life."

Irritated from the disturbance made by _it_, Kitri slammed her right palm on one of her textbooks, lying on her desk. "Listen, for all I care, I don't need anybody to complete me, and if you aren't going to help me with school work you are free to step out of my room." Losing the mood to continue doing her schoolwork, she closed her books and neatly placed them on the side of her desk.

"Now, now, Kitri, you must not forget who raised you up to a wonderful lady that you are."

"You need not to remind me of my roots, thank you." She said in reply to what _it _told her. "And besides, I don't even know your sexual orientation, so please, make up your bloody mind."

Upon hearing the somewhat offensive statement from the damsel, _it_ considered as _its_ child, _it _studied _its_ androgynous physique. _It _had eyes of golden brown, shaped like that of a woman, but its fierceness was that of a man. _Its_ hair was long, jet black, and flowing, making _it_ look like a woman, but _it_ looked like a man when one tied _its_ hair in a neat ponytail. _It_ had a flat chest, but surprisingly, _it_ was incapable of reproduction. _Its_ voice belonged to a damsel even with the visibility of _its_ Adam's apple. _It _smiled.

"That was the most hurtful comment I have heard in the entirety of my life." Kitri could only snort at that statement.

As _it_ studied the crimson bedroom of _its_ child, _it_ noticed the peculiar staring of Kitri at a photograph resting on the body of her lampshade. It seemed to be a stolen shot of someone. "Ah, so this must be the one who invades your mind with worthlessness." _It_ took the picture to take a closer look.

"What are you doing? Give it back!" Kitri made an effort to stand and retrieve the photograph only to find her self glued on her bed, locked within the clutches of _its_ dark magic.

As _it _premeditated on the photograph—typical studious type of a man, bespectacled, smiling, and gentle—_it_ smiled, the kind that suggested something vile. Kitri sensed it and made another effort to release her self from _its _spell.

"He looks harmless; however I don't like his effect on you." With a snap, the photograph turned to ashes, gracefully landing on _its_ pale hand.

"Iie," was the only word that came out from Kitri's mouth as her eyes widened in disbelief. Then a sudden flash of events gobbled every single brain cell of Kitri. A very gory, yet saddening movie aired.

(Crimson lights shone brightly that night, that cold and lonely night.

There an imp stood before an angel, holding his final breath

With words uttered and every drop of the most precious liquid trickling

The day ended mercilessly, the vile winning.)

"IIE!" Kitri managed to scream, finally releasing her self from what she called dreamland. "You're going to kill him, don't you?" She guessed, glaring at _it_.

_It_ grinned creepily at her. _It_ slowly walked towards her, seductively caressing her angry face. "Now, now, dear princess, you know very well that I am the only one who can be trusted in this filthy planet. I am your life, your master, your keeper, your only friend..." _it _moved _its_ face closer to Kitri's until _it_ could feel _its_ cheek on hers as _it_ gently rubbed _its_ cheek to hers. "Ne, Kitri-chan?"

"You are a monster, a very merciless monster." Kitri said in between light breaths.

"I love it when you say that." In an instant, _it_ vanished beside Kitri, reappearing at the door. "Now, excuse me. I have a job to fulfill." Before that statement was over, _it_ dissipated into thin air again, only _its_ grim laugh emanated the once tranquil crimson room. Along with _its_ disappearance, the dark magic that held Kitri for some time lost its effect. Tears started to trickle not because of sadness. All that was in her mind was preventing _it_ from fulfilling the gravest prophecy that she, the young prophetess, prophesied.

_Gomen nasai, Kogure-kun, but this is only to save you._ In a flash, the prophetess also faded. The once tranquil crimson room was now empty.


	2. The Beauty in Oddness

**Of Prophecies and Lies**

**Allence of the Weed**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this world so do not sue me. Standard disclaimers also apply.

**Chapter One**

**The Beauty in Oddness**

Minute after agonizing minute, Kitri waited for her little sister to lose all her adrenaline. Surprisingly, it was already eleven in the evening and her little sister, by the age of six, was still alive and perky, jumping on her rickety bed.

"I hate it when oka-san sends me to sleep when I don't feel like sleeping yet." The little child complained, still jumping on her bed. "I want to stay up late and listen to your horror stories, ne-chan!"

Kitri shook her head. "Keiko-chan, little girls have to sleep early. Besides, you want to be like your big sister, right?"

Keiko stopped jumping on her rickety bed and crawled towards her older sister. "Hai! You are the best sister in the wide world!" She moved her little hands in a circular motion, symbolizing the planet. "That is why I like to be you."

_You are still as innocent as ever, Keiko-chan._ A smile slowly carved itself on Kitri's pale face, her crimson-amethyst pools glittering with delight. _If only you had known me, you would not want to be me._ "You have to sleep now, Keiko-chan. Mr. Sun awaits for you tomorrow."

Keiko pouted, thinking it would work on Kitri. "Can Mr. Sun wait a little longer?"

"Mr. Sun is not Kitri." She told her innocent sister, lovingly caressing her sister's long brown wavy locks. "Now, go to sleep before oka-san sees you again."

"Aw, can't I stay up until midnight?"

"No you can't. You know how oka-san hates it."

Finally giving up on negotiating, Keiko decided to sleep, tucking herself to bed. Kitri could easily tell that Keiko was still at her peak of sugar rush by the way her younger sister tossed and turned on her bed. "Oyasumi nasai, ne-chan." She heavily greeted, as if telling her older sister that she was not in the mood to sleep yet.

"You're a bright girl, Keiko. Oyasumi nasai." Kitri planted a good night kiss on Keiko's forehead.

"Can you tell me another scary story before I go to bed?" requested the perky little Keiko, smiling.

"I have no new stories to tell. Maybe next time, I'd be able to tell you a better one." Kitri promised, smiling in return. "Go to sleep now. You have school tomorrow."

Keiko nodded, turning on the other side and closing her tiny eyes. Kitri slowly exited her sibling's room, turning the lights off and closing the door as silent as possible. Peace finally reigned that night. It was her turn to put herself to sleep.

There might be many an adjective to describe a damsel like Kitri. She could be meek, gentle, and sweet. She could be thoughtful and smart. She could be moody, but good-natured. However, those words do not perfectly suit someone like Kitri. She was reserved, conservative, and mysterious—the kind of damsel one should hide from should something grave might happen. In addition to her queerness, Kitri's eyes had two distinct colors—crimson and amethyst. Not everyone sees the beauty that laid beneath those unique pools for it was its _abnormality_ that went before it. Her eyes actually spoke to anyone who dared to look at it. Sadness was always what one could see, but the only one who could make her eyes shimmer like gems was her younger sister, Keiko.

One could actually tell Kitri from other young girls because of her unusually pale skin. There was no trace of albinism in her genes, thus, her doctors concluded that it was from her illness, which was anemia. Yet to her, she thought of her skin's paleness as natural and normal since she was of Mongolian decent. Kitri was a girl of contrast. The paleness of her skin contrasted the jet blackness of her ridiculously long hair. The brightness of her crimson eye contrasted the darkness of her amethyst eye. The loudness of her thoughts contrasted her strange quietness when around people. The intelligence of her mind contrasted the foolishness of her actions.

Her oddness was not only in her characteristics. Born by a former witch, the circle of witches decided to place a curse on her mother when she chose to abandon witchcraft because of settling down. After their one nightstand, her mother's soon-to-be husband died the next day. When her mother got pregnant, the witches decided to place a curse on her daughter who happened to be Kitri. A cursed seed literally rooted inside her frail body and it never left. As soon as Kitri was able to decipher things easily, things started to get gorier each day. A series of morbid events haunted her whether in dreams, when she was alone, or when doing schoolwork. At first she thought of it as products of stress, but as days progressed, her curse brought her paranoia. She learned the truth behind her queer identity when she turned 16. She had the gift of prophecy.

From this day on, her gift still lived inside her. "Take good care of it, Kitri. Only you can break its spell." Her mother always told her.

Just as she was about to go upstairs, a faint voice called her name dearly. "Kitri, are you still up?"

"Hai, oka-san." She replied, facing her mother who came from downstairs.

"Have you put Keiko to sleep?"

"Hai, oka-san."

The dimness of the lights illuminated the gentle smile of her mother. Care was all that one could see in her brown pools. It was hard for Kitri to accept and believe that her mother used to engage herself with witchcraft. Even if age dominated the aging face of her mother, it still reflected the innocence she used to have when she was still young. Yet, as she recalled her mother's background, it was indeed true that she used to belong to the dark side. Her mother used magic on them when she and Keiko were stubborn.

"Rest now, my child. Your flight schedule tomorrow is at seven in the morning. You need to have a good sleep." Her mother said, echoing concern.

"What about Keiko?"

"I'll tell her everything the next day. You need not to worry."

Kitri yawned, wiping the tears from the side of her eyes afterwards. "Okay. Oyasumi nasai, oka-san." With that, Kitri continued her journey to her bedroom, her sanctuary.

The last door upstairs opened, revealing a very unusual room for a damsel. One could not see a trace of stuffed animals, a collection of jewelries, a huge vanity mirror, or a box of love letters. It only contained a single bed, covered in crimson, a huge glass window that hid behind a crimson-laced curtain, an old wooden desk, several books about spiritual things, and photographs pinned on the wooden walls. Her love for gore was evident the painting she once created out of boredom. Now, it rested on the wall.

At the corner of her room, she saw her bag, half-opened. She was still unfinished with her packing. Her closet was still full of clothes and her drawers were overflowing with varieties of things. Without wasting another second, Kitri continued packing. A gush of wind greeted the young damsel.

"Oh, Kitri, I hope you haven't forgotten me."

There It was again like a thief in the night. Kitri shook her head in disbelief.

"What brings you here?" she asked coldly, facing the wooden door. As she had expected, an androgynous form slowly sculpted Itself before her eyes, revealing It, her greatest nightmare.

"What brought me here, you ask." It smiled sinisterly at her. "Let's just say I wanted to see you one last time."

Kitri snorted. "Yeah right," she mumbled, rolling her unique pair of orbs, "like you'd never see me again."

"What was that, o-hime?"

"Stop calling me o-hime." The young girl demanded. "You sound creepy."

It snickered. "I love it when you say that."

Kitri only ignored It in reply. She continued stuffing things inside her bag until It teleported in front of her, grinning devilishly as if suggesting something Kitri could not decipher well enough. "Can you not see that I am busy?"

"Has anyone told you that you're such a beautiful lady especially when you're mad?"

Kitri stopped and gave It a stern look. "Urusai." She coldly muttered.

Before Kitri could utter another word, It grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her on the wall. For what seemed like seven horrendous seconds, the cold and piercing golden brown orbs seemed to undress every essence of Kitri's womanhood. She tried not to show her fear, but her crimson-amethyst pools betrayed her, showing her vulnerability. Seeing the beautiful creature before It, Itflashed an evil grin.

"Yame te, onegai." Kitri pleaded, her voice was shaky. She tried to force Its calloused hands off her wrists, but to her dismay, she was too weak to do it. Exaggeratingly unbelievable, the spell Itcreated was stronger and more powerful than her willpower and physical strength combined. The more she pushed herself away, the more effective the spell got. Escape was but a plan and it remained that way. Eyeing the now fragile damsel, It could only think of something malevolent.

"LET ME G—" A gentle smack landed on the damsel's lips, cutting her cry for plea.

For what seemed like ten seconds, It stole a kiss from Kitri, gently pressing Its lips to hers as Its grip tightened, making her whimper. With eyes shut, Kitri could only imagine what It was doing to her that moment. She made an effort to release herself from Its clutches, but much to her dismay, her body disobeyed her. She could feel the pressure on her average breasts as it inched closer to Its chest, her torso arching up in accord. With hands clenching bruised wrists, It went on, exploring the curves hidden inside semi-loose clothing.

Kitri fought the fire burning inside her frail frame. Sure, she loathed It, but her hormones seemed to enjoy every arousing second. Her body, immobilized and too weak, followed what It ordered as It naughtily caressed her butt cheeks, slowly venturing underneath a piece of clothing that was her skirt. Kitri tried to free her bruised wrists once more as she defied her hormones as well. Somehow, the effect of Its magic seemed to break, but upon realizing Kitri's desire to let go, It released Kitri's now moist lips and her bruised wrists as well, giving her a stern look.

"You're mine, Kitri. You should know that by now." It stated, licking Its lips. "Not even your biological mother can own you."

Kitri panted hard, still recovering from the almost intense scene she and It shared. She helplessly and slowly fell on the floor, glaring at It. "Shit." She shook her head. "You are talking shit!"

It immediately grabbed her cheeks, pinching them inwardly. "And who gave you the right to speak to me that way?" A tongue of fire could or might appear in Its eyes that moment. Kitri said something muffled as she returned Its deadly glare to It. It might have realized that It was harming Kitri as it carefully let go of the damsel's cheeks.

"Gomen nasai, o-hime." It apologized, inching away from Kitri who was still glaring at It. If only the witches had bestowed to her the gift of melting through staring, It would be the first in her list. _Just you wait_, she thought.

"I don't need your apology, if you care to know." Kitri retorted angrily, standing up and dusting herself off. "Would you mind? I am busy." With that, Kitri shoved It away as she made her way through her things that she was packing earlier.

It could have left her with that attitude, but instead, It appeared before her, blocking what she was about to do.

"I told you, I'm busy! I have a flight to catch!" She thumped Its chest hard, hard enough to send him to the floor. Yet as Kitri was about to hit It again, It vanished in a blink of an eye and reappeared behind her, forcefully embracing her. Its hands rested on the sides of her upper hips and Kitri knew that she was not going to like what would happen next.

"I'm going to miss being this close to you again." It tightened its embrace as its hands continued to examine the not-so-lustful curves of the young prophetess. Slowly, Its embrace loosened as Its lips found Its way to the back of her neck, sending unexplainable chills traveling all over her body. Kitri fought her hormonal urges, pinching Its naughty hands as strong and as powerful as she could, thinking It would let go. Yet It did not stop.

"STOP!" yelled Kitri. She managed to free herself from Its call to temptation. She gave It a deadly glare. "if you want to ease my loads somehow, please stop bugging me." She pleaded, her mood switched from angry to temperate.

Kitri proceeded to packing, not minding It anymore. She started stuffing things inside her bag when It materialized before her one last time.

"I am deeply hurt with the way you are acting, o-hime. But just to please you, I will leave you." It slowly faded, feet first, as glitters of black and violet scattered and became one with the molecules that the air carried. "Sayonara, o-hime. Have a safe trip." With that, It left no trace of existence inside the prophetess room of crimson. It never let Its presence felt again.

---

Thank you, Hibaku, for the suggestion :)


End file.
